


To Raise a Hunter

by kitkattz



Series: Dirk and Jake's Unconventional Guide to the Supernatural [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Demons, Gen, No Romance, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkattz/pseuds/kitkattz
Summary: Jake English was never a normal child, though he supposes that isnt a bad thing! He' sure there's something to be said for individuality, especially when it comes to leading the life of a demon hunter who doesn't actually hunt demons.Well, until Dirk Strider comes crashing into his life seemingly out of nowhere.A similar prequel to IoT, but about Jake this time!
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Jake English
Series: Dirk and Jake's Unconventional Guide to the Supernatural [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/339520
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We learn why Jake is the way he is, and why he doesn't just hunt like normal hunters do. His peacekeeping side and sense of right and wrong is strong and extends to demons and always has.

**J P O V**

**A**

**D**

**E**

Jake has always had a wild imagination, and it's always made him rather skilled at magic, his ability to visualize and drag things into existence almost uncanny at times. Jade hopes he keeps that talent strong, knowing if he does that one day he will be an exceptionally valiant and skilled hunter, more than able to fight even some of the demons she had struggled with in her past.

Although, she thought, not all demons come in the physical. Jake had much to live up to, a family line of legends-- and a family history of trouble with a certain demon line. Jade's great great grandfather had fallen prey to them at some point, and Jade's parents later, though the gruesome proof of Pop-pop John's death was missing with her parent's, which always made her suspicious. It was as though there was an agenda with the former, and it was really nothing personal with the latter.

A scream catches her off guard, and Jade snaps to attention, dashing around the side of the house and into the patchy jungle and tangles of pumpkin vines surrounding their quaint little island domicile.

Jake's sitting on the ground with a frown and tears in his eyes as a small garter snake hangs from his finger, the little creature holding on with all its might.

"Jakey?" She calls to him, and he turns to her with visible panic. "Sweetheart, you have to take him off."

"W-what if I h-hurt him?" He manages, his cap guns sitting to the side of him as he reaches out to poke the little snake, gasping when it wriggles in response.

Jade sighs and settles down next to him, admittedly proud her grandson wouldn't just rip the poor thing off of him the way most children would. Reaching out, she says, "You just have to be gentle with him, look sweetheart. Take him by the back of the neck, and wiggle your finger over his nose. He'll get ticklish and come right off."

She presses a nail under the snake's lip, wedging it between his teeth and Jake's skin, and slowly pries the little creature off. Jake watches her with awe, and when she finally gets the snake off, she holds it up to show Jake. "He's just a baby. You probably just scared him a little."

Jake nods, looking down at his bleeding finger, then back at the snake. "Sorry, mister snake."

Her heart melts at the way he says it, genuinely apologetic, and Jade smiles at him as she sets the garter snake free in the garden. "Just be careful, sweetheart. Garter snakes are important, you don't want to step on one either. Make sure to make a lot of noise whenever you come through the garden so you dont hurt any, and so you don't surprise any more of them when you reach for something, we have quite a few out here and they eat worms and those nasty bugs that love to make holes in our pumpkins."

"So they're friends?"

"Yes, dear. Little friends who do us little favors," she tells him, smiling as he stands and shakes off the little snake bite, looking up at her with a puffed chest and nods. _He's adorable._ "Most animals are little friends, but sometimes you can make your friends mad, so just be careful whenever you play near the jungle. Everyone has a home, you don't want to intrude."

"Yes, Gramma!" Despite the bite on his finger, Jake seems to be over what happened, and Jade pats him on the head as she directs him inside.

"Let's get you cleaned up, stinky boy," Jade says, ruffling his hair.

"I'm not stinky!"

*

When Jake is older, Jade introduces him to a real gun, his first ever, and she watches her grandson stare in awe at the disarmed weapon.

"Now, Jakey, just like your cap and paintball guns, I don't want you pointing this at anybody. Not at you, not at me, not at the little jungle creatures."

He nods, reaching out, and Jade lets him hold it. He's had some shooting experience with a paintball gun in the past, and is a surprisingly good shot with it. It's become his new favorite, though with the look in his eyes now, Jade is sure the paintball gun has been usurped.

"I know we've talked about hunting for years, but you're almost old enough to come out with me. We'll be visiting your uncle soon for some more training--"

"I get to fight uncle again?!" He all but yells, almost vibrating with excitement.

Jade laughs at him, "Yes, dear. You get to spar with him again soon."

Jake had proven to be a natural in most skill sets-- except for fighting. He is very predictable, although Jade supposes that's to be expected from a preteen. She watches him feel out the weight of the gun, turning it over in his hands before turning away to aim it. He doesn't touch the trigger, finger held off to the side and eye looking down the sight as he figures it out. Jade is proud of him for that, glad that the importance of safety she tried to instil from day one had been taken seriously.

After a moment more of feeling it out, he hands it back to her. "I really like it, Grandma."

"That's good, because this one will be yours once I teach you how to use it safely."

She watches him light up at the news, ecstatic, and she pats him on the head when he thanks her repeatedly.

"Yes, yes, you're welcome dear. Now, let's go teach you how to clean and care for this, shall we? Then I'll teach you how to hold and shoot it once you know how to keep it nice and shiny."

*

When Jake turns thirteen, Jade takes him back to America for a trip to see his uncle and cousin, John. He's a few years younger than Jake, but neither seem to care much. They both love the same type of movies and they both have an affinity for grappling, even if Jake always wins. It's fun to watch them, and Jake is always gentle with him despite putting John in his place whenever the younger boy gets cocky.

Jake's uncle comments on his immense and admittedly obsolete vocabulary, but Jade shrugs, saying he might grow out of it. She doesn't really expect him to, knowing the years of old movies he watched definitely had some influence on the way he talked, but Jade doesn't mind it. She quite likes it, actually-- its very Jake, and there is no one on the world quite like him.

He asks about Jake's magic, and Jade all but gushes about his progress. Jake's been able to open small earthbound portals to different parts of the world already, and though they don't last, it's incredibly impressive for someone so young. John's also made progress, apparently, able to pull off smaller spells and banish spirits from haunted places. His father says he wouldn't be surprised if John became an exorcist, beaming proudly.

They both look up when Jake goes running across the lawn, growling, and John follows with hands pointed like guns before tackling his older cousin. Jade smiles as the two go tumbling down, both grappling for the upper hand.

Her brother chats idly with her as they watch the two kids, yelling and rolling around in the grassy backyard, one playing the demon and the other the hunter. Jade feels anxiety stir in her at the way the two seem to romanticize hunting as something grand and heroic, knowing the first hunt would be a gruesome wakeup call for both.


	2. Chapter 2

**J P O V**

**A**

**K**

**E**

Jake is ecstatic on the first hunt, sure he's going to encounter some disgusting monster and save the world and rescue people, but the longer they search the warehouse, the more Jake suspects he was mislead. Whatever lives here seems a lot more afraid of them than they are of it, and it's only when they separate into rooms, Jake tasked with guarding the door, that he sees the incubus for the first time.

He's chased out of John's area when the exorcism incantation begins, and he freezes when he sees Jake, who also goes stiff. This "monster" only looks about his age, and is obviously scared out of his mind. Shaggy black hair reaches his shoulders and large square glasses that look more like welding goggles than anything else shield scared blue eyes.

He looks about ready to give up, and Jake makes a split second decision to holster his guns. He all but bolts to the window by the door, slamming an arm into it and forcing it open before heading over to the incubus.

"C'mon chap, let's get you out of here!"

"W-what?" He's visibly shaken, not believing what he's hearing.

"I can't do this," Jake admits, "Consarnit, this is practically murder, I was expecting a monster, not a person, so let's get you out before they kill you, alright, friend?"

Despite the disbelief, he nods, letting Jake usher him out the door. "I'm going to give you ten seconds to run before I make a ruckus and pretend you escaped me, so I suggest you get moving. I'll direct everyone east. Best of luck to you. What's your name?"

"Horuss."

Jake grins at him, "I'm Jake. Sorry about this whole thing. I'm starting to think I'm the worst hunter to ever exist."

The incubus smiles back at him, relieved, and says, "Maybe it's not a bad thing."

That eases his nerves a bit, and Jake waves him off as Horuss takes off on foot into the street.

He counts to ten and does what he promised, making a ruckus and even firing a shot into one of the walls.

"Its alright Jake, he was a flighty one," his grandmother says, slinging an arm around his shoulders when she comes into the now-empty room. "We'll get him next time. They usually dont get far, so we'll be back on his trail in no time."

Jake pretends to be disappointed, but he's honestly relieved, and simply opts not to tell anyone.

*

When Jake turns eighteen, he's accepted into Huston's Rice University, and he spends the first two years in a dorm and the next two struggling to afford a tiny studio apartment. As soon as he graduates, Jake moves into a more affordable part of town and reconnects with his college friend and co-ed dorm mate, Jane.

To his surprise, her grandmother runs a quaint little antiques shop and offers him a job. He accepts gratefully, thanking Jane for getting him a steady job so close to home. He settles in quickly, the shop small and easy to run, and begins to do nightly patrols and make nice with the local demons, the first of which is an angry little man named Karkat.

It's on the first round he makes that Karkat spots him, and the demon is quick to confront him, explaining with no subtlety that he is not welcome and that Huston doesn't need a hunter. He also made it _very_ clear that the last hunter didn't last long.

Jake laughs lightly at the threat and says, "Don't worry, chap, I'm not here to hurt anyone."

That seems to disarm Karkat, who stares at him with confusion for a moment before asking, "Then what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Well," Jake starts, patting his utility belt. "Mainly because I just graduated college, but more or less I'd rather make nice and pretend to be doing what my troupe insists I do while I'm here. The balance between demons and humans seems to be fine here, so I just intend to keep the peace!"

"Fucking _what?_ "

"Anyhoo, I'll be on my way, be sure to let me know if you see anything suspicious!" He says, smiling as he heads off to continue his route.

*

The first time he noticed someone following him, Jake ignored it, waiting for whoever it was to make a move.

Nothing happens for weeks, and Jake grows only more uneasy at the feeling of being watched, until he turns around one night, just fast enough to watch a hint of blonde hair disappear behind a building. He's quick to follow, only to be lead into a dead end, and Jake freezes as hands catch his wrists and force him to drop his weapons.

"Oh no," Says a sultry and far too smug voice behind him. "Looks like I caught you."

Jake's sure he's done for right then and there, lips ghosting over his neck, but the demon backs off. Jake takes the opportunity to question him, wrists still trapped, "Why have you been stalking me?"

"Oh, you noticed?"

"Of course I noticed! Frigg's sake, what kind of question even is that?!" He snaps, trying to pull his arms free. "I've half a mind to beat you silly for such an insult to my competence!"

The laugh his captor responds with sends a chill up his spine-- humored and confident, he's obviously having a dandy time playing the villain! Jake already hates him.

"You don't seem like much of a hunter, English," he comments, tone passive but the underlying message taunting. "Haven't seen you try to off someone even once since you've been here."

"And just who do you think you are, mister demon-hunter police?!"

"Just a local who's not sure what game you're playing," he replies, then adds, "Whatever it is, I don't like it."

"If you wouldnt mind taking your attitude elsewhere, it'd be greatly appreciated. I have as much right to be here as you do, and I don't intend to be chased out! Im the new protector of this city and its inhabitants, demon and human alike, so don't think I'll let any of your funny business slip by unnoticed!"

He clicks his tongue in distaste at Jake's vague threat, asking, "And what makes you think I'll be letting you go?"

Jake bites back a snappy reply at the demon's response, something about it ingenuine enough to make him confident he would be getting out of this unscathed. "Because I've done nothing to warrant death."

That seems to give him reason to pause, and Jake takes the opportunity to slam an elbow back into his ribs and turn in the demon's grasp. The surprise on his face is worth it, and Jake's met with bright golden-orange eyes blown wide behind a pair of stupid triangular sunglasses, white-blond hair and pale, freckled skin.

Jake admits he would be rather pretty if not for the situation, and the hunter smiles at him, "And now I know my enemy. Suppose you weren't expecting that!"

"Can't say I was," he admits, crossing his arms. "Though that was kind of a stupid move. You could've gone for your guns."

"Well that would have accomplished nothing," Jake tells him, then adds, "And I knew exactly who you were as soon as I saw your blonde mop."

He makes a mildly offended face at Jake's chosen descriptor, frowning. "Who am I, then?"

"A Strider, by the looks of it," Jake answers simply, and the other raises his eyebrows, seeming surprised.

"Correct. I'm impressed."

"That's why I already dislike you."

His expression deadpans again and Jake crosses his arms to mirror him. "Spoken like a real hunter."

"Suppose that means I'm in imminent danger," Jake's tone is unbothered despite his words, and the Strider chuckles.

"Guess you are. Stuck between a rock and a hard place."

Jake rolls his eyes. "Hardly."

"Care to elaborate?"

"You may be tall, but you're not the impressive creature of lore I was expecting," he says, and the Strider looks absolutely stricken at the insult. "Rather lanky and underwhelming. Dopey looking with those sunglasses."

"Are you challenging me?" His tone is far more aggressive than Jake expects, and he gives the Strider an unimpressed once-over.

"Honestly, I'm debating whether it would be worth the effort. You hardly seem a worthy opponent."

"You're a snarky fucker, aren't you? For a hunter you're not exactly impressive, yourself."

Jake frowns at that, "Well, now that you've insulted me I may have to change that opinion."

"Oh really? Then--"

The strider doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence, Jake ramming fist into his throat and sending the demon stumbling backwards, stunned just long enough for him to retake his guns and end the encounter with one pointed at the blonde's head.

"Yes, really," Jake replies, but he doesn't pull the trigger. His safety clicks off when the other shifts uneasily, and the Strider stares at him in surprise. "I suggest you let me continue my route, else you won't have a mouth to taunt me with."

The other puts his hands up, shrugging. "Fair enough. Name's Dirk, by the way."

"Dirk," he repeats, "I'm sure you already know who I am, but my name is Jake."

He grins at the introduction, something sinister behind the seemingly friendly expression. Jake glares when he says, "Can't wait to kill that cocky attitude."

"Likewise, Strider."

"Enemies it is," Dirk replies, backing away, and Jake follows him until they part ways at the mouth of the alley, the hunter keeping his weapon aimed until Dirk dissapears around another building.

Unnerved, Jake clicks the safety back on, watching his back the entire rest of his route and wondering what the _fuck_ he just got himself into.


End file.
